1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved spacer for retaining electrical contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors present as a medium being widely used in computers and other electronic devices for electrically connecting the electronic device with each other to transmit signals. A common electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing for transmitting signals, a metal shell covering the insulative housing for shielding the electrical connector from being disturbed, a spacer coupled to the insulative housing for retaining the contacts. The insulative housing has a pair of extending portions with a receiving space formed therebetween for receiving the contacts and the spacer. When the spacer is assembled to the insulative housing, the spacer has a pair of projections latched with the extending portions or received in a pair of slots formed in the extending portions so as to be retained in the insulative housing.
However, when the spacer has been assembled to the extending portions, the spacer usually could not be retained in the insulative housing firmly and may have a loose fit with the insulative housing or even drop out from the insulative housing.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with an improved grounding means is desired to overcome the above problems.